Still Here
by moonbluewolf
Summary: Claire gives Dean up to the normal life, knowing he deserves it.But when they meet up to take out the monsters that come after him, she not only has to fight them; she also has to fight her old feelings for him. Eventually Dean/OFC


Author's Note:Hey, Moon here...okay, so listen. I'm considering continuing Still Here, because I keep getting good ideas, and to be honest, I kinda want him back with my female character and to break away from that life...i may tweak the episodes a bit every now and then, but for the most part they'll all be the same. Hope you guys enjoy the A/U of season 6 Supernatural!

P.S. I changed the OFC's name from Dylan Blake to Claire Vincent.

Lisa opened her door, and gasped. Dean had returned just like he had a month and a half before. But this time, he looked worse...he looked defeated, and heartbroken.

"Hey, Lisa," Dean said, a sad grin on his face.

"Oh, thank God. Are you alright?" she asked, noticing the sadness in his eyes. He grinned.

"Yeah. Uh, if its not too late, I...think I'd like to take you up on that beer," he replied. Claire stood there, watching the pair and realized she couldn't stay there with Dean, no matter how much she loved him. He deserved a normal life after everything he'd been through, especially within the past week or so. Her eyes filled with tears, but she fought them back, hoping to God that they wouldn't spill over til she was safely away from Dean, not wanting him to see her cry.

"Hey Lisa...don't worry, I'm just the delivery person tonight," she said, and looked at Dean, smiling at him. He grinned sadly back at her, then turned to Lisa.

"Lis, this is my friend, Claire Vincent," he introduced. Lisa smiled at her, and stood out of the way.

"Come in, both of you," she said. Dean stepped in, and Lisa embraced him tightly, wrapping her arms around Dean's neck. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay," she whispered, comfortingly. Claire stepped in and to the side and looked down sadly, knowing she was giving up the only man she'd ever loved, the only man she would ever love, but knew he'd be happier when he didn't have demons on his ass every day of the week. Dean buried his face in Lisa's shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. The pain of seeing him holding onto Lisa instead of her weighed on Claire's heart, making it harder to fight the tears. Dean pulled away and looked at Claire, who grinned at him, sweetly. He grinned back, then looked at Lisa.

"Can I get a minute, please?" he asked her, softly. She looked at Claire, then back at Dean and nodded and walked away into the kitchen. Dean looked at Claire, and moved closer to her, an apologetic look on his face. "Claire, I'm so sorry about this, I am," he told her. She smiled at him, sadly, and shook her head.

"No, Dean, don't apologize...you're not doing anything wrong, babe...this is what you deserve, besides you made a promise," she told him, and stroked his cheeks with her hands, moving down to his chest. "Really Dean, its okay, I'll be fine," she said. He came up closer, and opened his mouth to say something, but Dylan covered his lips with her finger. "Don't make this harder on both of us than it already is...you have a family now, and a home, a safe normal home...you're entering the normal-apple-pie life as you like to call it," she said, chuckling. He smiled at her, keeping his eyes on hers, knowing this was difficult for her to do. She nodded, and turned towards the door, then looked back at him. She walked back up to him, and kissed him softly on the cheek, allowing a single tear escape from her eye and roll down her face, completely disappearing, before she backed away from Dean. She made her way towards the door, and whispered goodbye, and closed the door behind her. Dean turned and sighed, mentally thanking Claire and saying goodbye to her as well, knowing full well he might not ever see her again.

He walked into the kitchen finding Lisa at the counter, preparing dinner, and Ben at the table, his earphones in his ears. Ben smiled at Dean, but didn't say anything. Dean looked down at the table's surface, thinking about Sam and Claire, both of the most important people in his life gone for good. Lisa came up behind him, laying her hand on his shoulder, and grinning warmly at him.

"You okay?" she asked. Dean looked up at her.

"Yea, I'm good," he replied. The three of them sat down, and ate together, not knowing Claire was standing outside, looking in, glad that Dean finally had everything he deserved.

"Goodbye, Dean, I love you," she said, and turned and walked away, making a silent vow to stick around and keep an eye on them, hoping she could keep Dean out of this life and safe, hunting anything and everything that showed up in this town. Sam was gone, but she was still here, and she knew she had the strength to keep the man she loved safe, no matter what it took.


End file.
